


A Bit of a Tight Squeeze

by Taffyness559



Category: object shows, objective inanimate
Genre: Fetish, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other, human version, made for fun, snippit, stuck fetish, wedge fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyness559/pseuds/Taffyness559
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metronome is being chased by his kinda obsessive "lover", Hand Mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Tight Squeeze

Metronome bolted down the hall, heavily breathing. He looked back to see Hand Mirror, following pursuit, and surprisingly quickly too. He yelped and sped down a corner.

“Metro~! You can’t run forever!” called Hand Mirror as he followed behind.

“G-Get away from me! I don’t want whatever you want to do with me!” cried Metro. He was soon met with a dead end, the only ways out being a small hole in the wall and the way he came, and Hand Mirror was coming from the opposing direction. Metro got on his hands and knees and tried to crawl through, but his upper half kept getting caught on the bumpy walls. “Ugh! There’s no way I’ll get through here!”

“Oh darling~! Are you down here?”

“Ulp! Nevermind!” Metro sucked in his gut as he squeezed tightly through the small hole. His gut was quite a fraction bigger than the hole when he had finally managed to pull through. Metro tried to wedge his butt through the compressed hole, but it wouldn’t budge. Metro grunted as he strained to push through. His feet raced on the other side as he began to sweat. His face was a beet red as he pushed with the little strength he had in his arms. He soon gave up with a loud grunt as he gave up, his breath shaky and quick.

“My, oh, my...you seem to be in quite a _tight squeeze_ , aren’t you darling?” Metro gulped. Hand Mirror got on one knee and cooed softly. “It’s alright dearie, I’m here!” Hand Mirror said in a flirtatious tone as he gently slid his hand up Metro’s side. Metro squeaked and attempted to kick Hand Mirror, but missed.

“Go away!” Metro shrieked as he tried to squirm out of the hole. Hand Mirror just placed his hand on Metro’s backside and quietly whispered.

“Now, now. Calm down. There’s no need for that…” Hand Mirror mumbled as he stroked Metro’s rump. Metro held his face in his hands, his face unbearably hot. 

“P-Please go away…” mumbled Metro. Hand Mirror just snickered quietly. 

“But darling…” he fussed with a mock sense of disappointment. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part…” Hand Mirror then moved his hands up Metro’s shirt and sides. Metro shivered. Hand Mirror’s hands were...cold, to say the least. Hand Mirror then began to wiggle his fingers along Metro’s sides. Metro held back a giggle as Hand Mirror tickled him.

“H-Hey! S-S-Stop th-that!” Metro giggled, trying not to laugh. He tried to squirm away, but his bottom half was much too large to fit. “C-Cut it out! P-Please!”

“What’s the matter? I’m just trying to help~!” Hand Mirror blatantly lied. Metro pounded the ground with his fists, tears streaming down his face as he resisted the urge to laugh.

“S-S-Stop! Augh! Quit it!” Metro flailed, laughing. Hand Mirror finally then removed his hands.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” Hand Mirror said while sitting on top of Metro’s bottom half. Metro sighed as he calmed down, sweat beading on his head. Metro rested his head down and groaned.

“Why do you do this to me…” Metro grumbled, rubbing his face in slight frustration.  
Hand Mirror mocked a pout.

“Aw...but isn't it fun? You were laughing...” Hand Mirror quietly replied as he put his head on his hands. 

“No. No it isn’t.” Metro grumbled in reply. Hand Mirror felt a little surprised, but pretended to not be.

“But you never object, swe-”

“Don't call me that. I don't say anything because technically I'm not allowed to. At least, that's what Miss said.” Metro said as he lowered his head back down onto the ground. Hand Mirror thought for a minute.

“...Maybe I can help you out of your current... _sticky situation?_ ” Hand Mirror attempted to muffle a giggle as he got up and leaned down to Metro, or at least, to his butt.

“I guess. Not that I’ll be able to fit.” Metro sighed. Hand Mirror nodded as he took in a deep breath.

“Alright, sw-I mean, Metronome. What I'm going to do may seem a bit...lewd. But it'll help, alright?” Metro gulped.

“What do you mean by-MMMPH!” Metro tried to hold back a squeal as Hand Mirror squeezed Metro’s sides while pushing forward with the rest of his body. Metro bit his lip as he was slightly shoved forwards.

Pop!

Metro tumbled forwards as Hand Mirror followed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting here, so please don't be mad if I did something wrong. Thanks! Also, this was written with no goal in mind over than for fun


End file.
